Far Future (Chinese version)
|zombies= }} :For other uses, see Far Future (disambiguation). |Zombies= |Unlock=After defeating Zomboss |before=<< |after=>>}} Far Future (未来世界; pinyin: Wèilái shìjiè; translation: Future World) is the 5th world in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2. It was released on July 11, 2014. Far Future takes place in the 24th century where the zombies have already mastered science and have successfully mass-produced advanced technology and weaponry to combat the plants of all the worlds, such as laser technology, mechanized walkers, etc. There are seven new plants and twelve new zombies that are introduced in this world. The stage element of this world are the Power Tiles, special tiles that shares the same Plant Food across all the plants planted in matching Power Tiles. This gives a distinct advantage to the player, as Power Tiles do not hinder the player. Game description In the year 2323, the zombies will have brain extraction down to a science! Can the plants of the future save you from the undead of tomorrow? Main levels Current= *First time reward other than stars, coins and chests. |-| Pre-1.8= Brain Busters Sun Bombs In this Brain Buster, the player is prohibited from using sun-producing plants excluding Sun Bean and must rely on the sun that is falling from the sky. Players can use the sun to their advantage as an offensive weapon by collecting it before it lands, making it explode. However, it can also be their own disadvantage as the explosions harm plants too. Played on: Days 4,13 and 24. Special Delivery Far Future has also a Special Delivery, which is played as a Brain Buster without any criteria to accomplish in order to achieve victory. The plants are provided to the player via conveyor-belt, and the player must use them to survive the waves of zombies. Last Stand The player must survive a flag in order to accomplish the level. In this Brain Buster, the player is given an extreme amount of sun to make use of and two or four Plant Foods at their disposal because there will be no glowing zombies and falling suns to replenish sun for plant production to aid the player from a victory. All the sun-producing plants are not allowed in this Brain Buster, but other than these five, there are other plants as well that are not allowed. Followed by that, the player will deal then with an extreme number of zombies charging at their lawn. If the player is very creative enough to formulate their own plan, they can win without the aid of Plant Food. Zomboss Test Lab This Brain Buster is similar to I, Zombie. Instead of planting plants, the player uses zombies to defeat plants. Every plant eaten is worth 150 sun, Unlike I, Zombie, there are no Sunflowers. The player's goal is, instead of eating the brains, to destroy all of the plants. All by Oneself In this Brain Buster, the player will have defeat all the zombies using only one plant. The plant will be upgraded to stronger plants later. Also, in this Brain Buster, projectiles are ten times stronger than normal levels. This Brain Buster is similar to Heavy Weapon. Walkthrough :See Far Future/Walkthrough. Gallery Trivia For all the non-Chinese trivia about Far Future, see Far Future. *This is the only world post-release brought from the international version that does not feature exclusive plants or zombies. *Before the 1.8.0 update, this and Sky City had a Boss Battle that was unavailable. **The Boss Battle before 1.8.0 was actually a Sun Bombs level instead of a Zomboss battle. *Like Dark Ages and Modern Day the mid wave A and B tracks are switched. International version of Far Future also does this. Category:Far Future (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) areas